Chefsache
Chefsache ist die 19. Episode der 2. Staffel und die 42. von Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen. Handlung Für die anstehende Schülersprecherwahl mussten sich die Lehrer entscheiden, ob sie farbige Stimmzettel oder Essensnachschub für die Cafeteria bestellen sollen. Miss Waxelplax verkündet, dass es heute kein Mittagessen geben wird. Alle freuen sich, denn das bedeutet, dass es nur Süßspeisen und Haferschleim gibt. Timmy freut sich, dass er in der Schlange ganz vorne steht, doch der Türsteher der amtierenden Schülersprecher Tad und Chad will, dass die Schülersprecher ganz vorne sind. Schülersprecher haben nämlich das Recht, Erster bei allen Schlangen zu sein. Timmy fragt, was er für Rechte hat und wird in den Mülleimer geworfen. Das findet Timmy natürlich ungerecht. Deshalb wird er sich bei der Wahl als Gegenkandidat aufstellen lassen. Es stellt sich auch noch heraus, dass, wenn Timmy Schülersprecher wird, Trixie mit ihm sprechen würde. Das machte für Timmy gleich noch interessanter. Timmy will sich wünschen, dass er Schülersprecher wird, doch seine Elfen erklären ihm, dass das gegen die Regeln wäre. Sie versprechen ihm aber, dass sie ihm beim Wahlkampf helfen werden. Sie zaubern William Shakespeare herbei, er wird Timmys Rede schreiben. Am großen Wahlkampf-Tag sind Tad und Chad zuerst mit ihrer Rede dran. Timmy glaubt, dass sie eine tief bewegende Rede vorbereitet haben, doch sie zeigen einfach nur lächelnd mit dem Finger auf das Publikum und bekommen riesigen Applaus. Nun ist Timmy an der Reihe. Er fragt seine Mitschüler warum sie jedes Jahr Tad und Chad wählen, denn die schubsen ihre Mitschüler nur herum. Tad und Chad würden sie wie Weicheier behandeln und Timmy meint, dass sie dann auch ein Weichei zum Sprecher wählen sollten. Auch seine Rede bekommt viel Applaus. Als Gegenmaßnahme verlängern Tad und Chad den Kuchentag. Timmy glaubt nicht mehr an den Sieg. Er meint, dass jeder, der morgen zur Schule kommen wird, Tad und Chad wählen wird, und er somit wieder von Trixie ignoriert werden würde. Am nächsten Tag staunt er nicht schlecht, wenn er als einziger zur Schule kommt. Direktorin Waxelplax erklärt ihm, dass alle krank seien, weil der Kuchen wohl zu warm gestanden sei. Timmy fragt, was jetzt mit der Wahl sei und die Direktorin startet die Abstimmung. Also wählt nur Timmy. Nachdem der Stimmzettel ausgezählt wurde, steht Timmy Turner als Gewinner fest. Einen Tag später wird er vereinigt. A.J. und Chester sind sein Sicherheitsdienst. Als nun Tad und Chad die ersten in der Schlange sind, drängelt sich Timmy vor. Trixie möchte mit ihm demnächst ein Interview für sie Schülerzeitung führen, was ihn sehr freut. Leider bringt ihn sein Sicherheitsdienst vor Veronica in Sicherheit. Auch aufs Klo darf er nicht allein, sein Sicherheitsdienst kommt mit. Timmy setzt sich auch für die "Freie Partei der Schleimer" ein, bei der Rede vor den Mitgliedern rettet A.J. Timmy vor heranfliegenden Schleim, bekommt aber eine Erkältung. In Timmys Büro fragt ihn Wanda wie es so als Präsident ist. Timmy findet es übel, er kann nicht allein aufs Klo gehen und Trixie kann nicht mit ihm reden. Er will nicht mehr Schülersprecher sein und will eine Amtsenthebung herbeiführen. Er tritt dem Club der Büchereigehilfen bei. Das bekommen Tad und Chad natürlich mit und klagen ihn an. Er wird der Streberschaft im Amt bezichtigt. Timmy plädiert auf schuldig und schlägt eine Amtsenthebung vor. Somit sind Tad und Chad wieder Schülersprecher. Timmy fragt Trixie, ob sie jetzt das Interview machen möchte, doch Trixie sagt: "Kein Amt, kein Interview!" Später in der Klasse sagt Timmy, dass er lieber ewiger Langweiler ist, statt Schülersprecher. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und die Schleimer bedanken sich bei ihm, kommen ihm aber dabei sehr nahe. Charaktere / Sprecher Erster Auftritt * William Shakespeare * verneinendes Kind * Sanjay Orte und Häuser * Dimmsdale ** Dimmsdale Elementary School ** Haus der Turners Trivia und Fehler * Obwohl Timmy und die anderen Schüler in der Klasse sind, kommt Denzel Crocker in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Als Timmy und seine Elfen im Mülleimer der Cafeteria sind, hat Cosmo für einen kurzen Moment Hasenzähne. en:Hail to the Chief Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2 __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__